


Cuffs

by Evil Crutchie (PawPunk)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [10]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Day 10, Dom/ Sub, First Time, Handcuffs, Kinktober, M/M, Obedience, Spreader Bars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 23:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPunk/pseuds/Evil%20Crutchie
Summary: Jack has a request for Crutchie.





	Cuffs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexatious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexatious/gifts), [TheJediAssassinGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJediAssassinGirl/gifts).

> Triggers: read the tags
> 
> Beginning and end partially based off an rp with TheJediAssassinGirl

Crutchie had seen Jack lingering around his office for a while, but he didn’t know why. At times he stood right behind him, looking like he wanted to say something, then changing his mind. Finally, Crutchie got fed up with the pacing.

“What’s going on sweetheart?” he sighed, turning to Jack.

“Crutchie…” Jack asked, a little nervously. He blushed red.

“Yep, that’s me,” Crutchie said. He acted calm, but he was deeply confused. “Is anything wrong?”

“Would you… um…” Jack swallowed hard. “Would you be willing to dominate me?” 

Crutchie was so surprised he didn’t even process the question. “What?” he asked stupidly. 

“Never mind, it’s stupid,” Jack said hurriedly.

"No, I literally didn't hear you," Crutchie said hastily. "Can you repeat it?"

“It’s not a big deal,” Jack said, his blush deepening.

"Jack, please tell me. You know I don't think you're stupid, and even if it is then I won't be worried." Crutchie grabbed Jack’s hand.

Jack took a deep breath. “Can you dominate me please?” Jack carefully enunciated, wincing like he thought Crutchie would yell at him.

Crutchie blinked, going redder than Jack now that he understood. "Like, right now?"

“Um… yeah. Sure. Or later. Whenever you’re ready to.”

"Okay." Crutchie swallowed. "But can you be more specific? Like, how do you want me to dominate you?"

“Tie me up,” Jack said, his voice deep and husky. “Make it so I can’t move, and then fuck me, please.”

Crutchie didn’t want to admit it, but that sounded really, _really_ hot. “I can do that,” he whispered, standing up to kiss Jack. “I can do that right now, if you want,” he said, biting his lip. 

Crutchie felt Jack shudder against him. “Please,” he gasped. He let Crutchie lead him to the bedroom, then crawled under the bed and pulled out an unassuming paper bag. 

“I have everything we need, you just have to put it on me.” He reached into the bag and pulled out various items- a pair of handcuffs, what looked like the same thing but for his thighs, even a muzzle that would fit his face. Crutchie could feel himself getting hard as jack carefully laid out the toys. 

“Is it too much?” Jack asked anxiously.

“Perfect,” Crutchie stammered. “But I think it’s better to start small. In case something goes wrong.”

Jack held up a pair of thick leather cuffs. “This small?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Crutchie said. “But you should probably take your shirt off first-” Jack had already obeyed before he could finish giving the order. Crutchie awkwardly cuffed Jack’s hands behind his back.

“You can tell me what to do more, if you want,” Jack said.

“Alright.” Crutchie swallowed, a combination of nerves and arousal settling in his stomach. “Get on the bed.”

“Face up or face down?” Jack asked eagerly.

“Face up,” Crutchie said. Jack immediately complied, spreading his legs eagerly. Crutchie worked off his pants, and he was sure if Jack had a tail it would be wagging. As he didn’t, he squirmed with excitement. 

“You can use the spreader bar too, Sir, if you want to keep my legs open,” Jack said.

“The what?” Crutchie asked. 

“The stick thing with the two loops on the end, Sir,” Jack clarified. Crutchie reached down and picked up something that fit that description. “That’s it, Sir!” Jack said. He spread his legs wider, letting Crutchie put it on him. The look of arousal and excitement on Jack’s face was kind of adorable as he tried and failed to close his legs.

“I got myself all ready for you, Sir,” Jack purred. “You can put it in whenever you want.” 

“Fuck, yes Jack,” Crutchie gasped. He fumbled for a bottle of lube and a condom, quickly prepping himself. He pressed against Jack’s entrance. Instead of bucking up to meet him, Jack stayed docile and still, whining under his breath.

Crutchie couldn’t wait any longer. He pushed in, sighing at the tightness. Jack arched his back, whimpering with delight. Crutchie had never heard him like this before, so desperate and turned on. The sounds got him going, and he started thrusting into Jack.

“Yes Sir!” Jack yelled, in response to nothing in particular. He arched his back, and Crutchie roughly kissed him, muffling those delicious moaning sounds.

The feeling of being more powerful than Jack was too much for Crutchie. He felt himself approaching orgasm quickly, and his hips stuttered. By the sound of it, Jack was feeling the same. "I'm gonna come," he warned.

"Please, Sir, can I come too?" Jack panted. 

For a moment, Crutchie wondered what would happen if he said no. Then, he decided against it. "When I do," he said.

Crutchie practically collapsed on Jack as he came. He heard Jack cry out with pleasure, and they both lay still. When Crutchie had regained his breath, he asked "Was that alright?" 

Jack gave him a loopy grin. “That was one of the best orgasms I’ve ever had, darling.” Crutchie blushed.

"Good, 'cause I'd be more than willing to do it again," Crutchie said. "Please," he added. 

Jack’s face lit up. “Really?” He asked.

"Yeah. It was fun, tellin' you what to do."

Jack nuzzled against him. "And babe?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you untie me now?"

Crutchie cringed. "Yeah, yeah I can."


End file.
